Sin rostro
by akasha-bennington
Summary: SiriusLily POV de James. James se siente morir cuando Lily le deja, lo que no sabe es que le dejó por su mejor amigo.


**¡Hola!**

**Increíble mi productividad en época de exámenes ¬¬ **

**Es cierto, pero bueno, este ff no me ha quitado mucho tiempo, me vino la inspiración repentina, y lo he escrito de un tirón en mas o menos una hora ¡todo un record!**

**Es una idea que tenía desde hace tiempo, siempre me gustaron los Lily/Sirius, pero se me ocurrió éste desde el POV de James, a ver qué os parece.**

**El otro día me preguntaba si sería capaz de escribir una historia romántica jejejeje, ya que siempre o escribo dramas, o angst o humor. La verdad, no sé como calificar este ff, no creo que sea romántico, bueno, ya me lo diréis jejeje.**

**Disclaimer; todos los personajes son de JKRowling y Warner Bros, yo no gano nada con esto (a mi pesar)**

**Aclaración: la letra normal en primera persona es James, la cursiva relata el Sirius/Lily.**

**Espero que os guste! Ni siquiera lo he revisado, tal y como lo he acabado he venido corriendo a subirlo jejejee, así que perdón si hay algo mal o confuso.**

**Creo que la calificación M es excesiva, pero por si las moscas, no quiero que me borren el ff porque tenga sexo implícito (aunque no explícito jeje)**

SIN ROSTRO

Me abandonaste y ahora soy como un muerto en vida, exactamente eso, porque no siento nada sino la duda que me atormenta:

¿Quién es él?

Aunque en realidad, no quiero saberlo. Prefiero no ponerle cara cuando te imagino recostada junto a él, sonriéndole mientras tu piel de marfil deleitan sus ojos y no los míos.

A pesar de que debería maldecirte día y noche, no puedo dejar de recordar la suavidad de tus labios. Mis sueños me traicionan, devolviéndote a mí para luego arrancarte cuando despierto, desgarrándome el corazón, llevando mis dedos a mi boca para sentir la huella húmeda de tus besos y descubrir que hace semanas que se secaron. Con esa horrible angustia sobrevivo los días que me quedan porque para mí ya nada tiene sentido, me limito a vagabundear por los pasillos mientras tú me evitas, sabiendo que dentro de ti aletea el cosquilleo de un nuevo amor, ese cosquilleo que me aparece cada vez que te veo y que deseo que muera pronto porque en lugar de excitarme, me hiere con trazos lacerantes. Porque sigo enamorado de ti como un inútil, porque tu aroma ya no me acompañará en las largas noches, porque sé que mientras lloro en silencio de madrugada, tú regalas tu cuerpo a otra persona que jamás te querrá como yo.

-----------------------------------

_Años de amistad y amor secreto inconfesado se revelaban por fin. Aquel día en que sintió la caricia de su mano en su cabello rojo, desmoronó toda la vida que se había planeado. ¿Cómo iba a pensar que el chico que le robaba sus sueños desde que lo conoció iba a fijarse en ella? Era inverosímil. Pensaba que estaba jugando con ella, como hacía con tantas otras, sólo por la diversión de saber que era la novia de su mejor amigo. Pero cuando sintió aquellos deseados labios acariciando los suyos, aquellos ojos grises mirándola con deseo, aquella voz diciéndole que nunca se había acercado a ella por respeto a su amigo, quien estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, se rindió a lo que su cuerpo le había estado reclamando desde hacía años._

_Rompió todas las barreras morales que se había establecido. Se dejó besar y acariciar por el mejor amigo de su novio. Se dejó llevar por la pasión contenida cada vez que le tenía cerca y cedió a sus caricias expertas y demandantes, al fuego que ambos habían intentado contener y que parecía haber estallado en el momento en que sus pieles se rozaron a la luz de la luna._

_Cuando yacían extenuados en la penumbra, Lily se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde para preguntarse si había sido sólo un juego o no. Lo que había hecho era terrible. Sus dudas se disiparon al ver los ojos grises del joven, mirándola con amor, trazando delicados caminos con sus dedos sobre su piel. Sostuvo su rostro, admirándola, y le confesó que la amaba. Lily sintió que se derretía, dejándose caer sobre el torso desnudo de Sirius, el peso de la culpabilidad la hundía, pero sus brazos rodeándola, la hacían olvidarlo todo. _

-----------------------------------

No tengo a nadie. Me siento incapaz de volver a mi agitada vida juvenil y mis amigos parecen haberme dejado por causa perdida. Lo comprendo y no los culpo demasiado, porque tampoco quise humillarme y contarles más de lo necesario. No quise contagiarles con el vacío que se apodera de mí porque ellos aún tienen una oportunidad de vivir. Por eso no los culpo cuando soy yo el único que se va a dormir, aunque sólo sea para no cruzarme contigo y no dar más lástima de la que ya doy, para dar mil vueltas a mi mente tratando de encontrar en qué fallé, para deslizar mis manos por las sábanas e imaginar que estás allí. Luego, nunca los oigo volver bien entrada la noche, porque el cansancio de mis pensamientos y mis lágrimas me vencen y para entonces, ya estoy sumido en esos sueños donde tú siempre me quisiste.

-----------------------------------

_Los días se hacían eternos, viéndose a cada hora, ambos jugando sus respectivos papeles de amigo fiel y novia cariñosa, evitando que una mirada delatadora se les escapara y contando los segundos que les separaban de su encuentro secreto en la madrugada. Sabían que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal, pero no podían evitar que sus cuerpos anhelaran la presencia del otro cuando estaban separados. _

_Pero llegó un día en que no podían seguir con aquella farsa. Lily vivía angustiada midiendo las palabras para que no se le escapara el nombre de Sirius cuando James la tocaba, era muy difícil controlar sus palabras en aquellos momentos en que su conciencia quedaba eclipsada por el placer. Se sentía repugnante por estar engañándole, por haber aceptado su amor cuando ella realmente siempre había estado enamorada del muchacho de ojos grises. Así que, un día, sin consultarlo con su amante, le dejó. Sabía que Sirius no aprobaría que destrozara de esa forma a su mejor amigo, a pesar de que él lo estuviera haciendo lentamente alimentando noche a noche la fascinación que Lily sentía hacia él._

-----------------------------------

A veces, en la tarde, vuelvo a recluirme en mi cárcel voluntaria, cerrando las cortinas que me permiten crear un pequeño mundo donde sólo estoy yo y mi dolor, y a veces, cuando no puedo controlarlo, estáis tú y él, con rostro difuminado, diciéndoos palabras de amor. Es entonces cuando necesito volver a la realidad. Me levanto. Y casi siempre encuentro a mi mejor amigo en la ventana de la habitación, con la mirada perdida. Me siento culpable por no contarle toda la verdad, no haberle confesado, como mi hermano que es, que antes de que me desecharas sin piedad, tus besos ya me mentían con el sabor de otro.

Deslizo mi mirada por su silueta, y me extraña encontrarle tan triste como yo. Apenas cruzamos palabras, pues siento que sería incapaz de aconsejarle objetivamente en cualquier lance amoroso en que se encuentre involucrado. Las únicas palabras productivas que podría sacar de mi consejo es que las mujeres son puro veneno. Él me escucha levantarme y se gira levemente, me mira con una débil sonrisa para volver a mirar al horizonte con las mejillas ruborizadas, el cabello al viento y ojos soñadores. Yo, me limito a sonreir amargamente. La imagen me recuerda a mí, cuando aún tenía ilusiones, aquellos días benditos en que me levantaba cada mañana con la esperanza de que ese día caerías rendida a mis pies. Pobre iluso de mí. Antes de perderme en el baño, una punzada de celos me embarga al ver a Sirius. No entiendo a qué viene tanto dramatismo si él jamás ha tenido problemas en conquistar a la chica de sus sueños, o más bien diría, conquistar al capricho de turno. Entonces, los celos se vuelven compasión. Tal vez se haya enamorado por fin. Ojalá no le partan el corazón como me lo han partido a mí, o quien quiera que sea esa arpía venida del infierno sufrirá mi ira por hacerle daño.

-----------------------------------

_No podía hacer nada por suavizar la pena que estaba sufriendo su amigo. No podía porque él amaba a la misma chica y ahora era suya. La culpabilidad le corrompía cada vez que le oía sollozar encerrado en sus cortinas, como si creyera que en lugar de una tela era un grueso muro que no dejaba traspasar sus sentimientos. Pero Sirius tenía una nueva ilusión a pesar de todo. No le apetecía hacer travesuras como antes, ni coquetear con las chicas, porque por fin tenía lo que siempre había soñado. _

_Se asomaba a la ventana e imaginaba el futuro junto a Lily, susurraba su nombre para convencerse de que era real, imaginaba nuevos rincones de su cuerpo por descubrir y trataba de apaciguar su corazón dolido con James. Maldecía y bendecía aquella noche en que, teniéndola cerca, aspirando su aroma y observando su rostro, se decidió por confesarle su amor. Maldecía al destino por haberlos cruzado a los tres, porque de alguna u otra forma alguien tenía que salir lastimado. No debía sentirse culpable, porque ahora le tocara a James sufrir, él ya lo había hecho a lo largo de muchos años en que se obligaba a sonreirle cuando urdía algún plan para conquistarla o le contaba los sueños que tenía acerca de ella._

-----------------------------------

Miro mi reflejo en el espejo del baño y no me reconozco. Me embeleso con las únicas caricias que recibo últimamente, lenguas de agua helada recorriendo mi cabello bajo el lavabo. Mi pelo empapado luce pegado, tan diferente a cuando tus dedos blancos se enredaban con él en noches de pasión, mojados de sudor. Y cuando vuelvo a mirarme, me veo borroso y mi rostro se transforma en algo inteligible a quien tú besas con ardor.

-----------------------------------

_Se pierden en sus miradas, verde y gris, y entonces toda historia pasada se olvida. Cuando están solos no existe nadie en el mundo más que ellos. Se pasan horas mirándose y sonriéndose sin necesidad de decir nada porque ya se lo han dicho todo, se conocen a la perfección después de una amistad duradera. Luego, se abrazan, unas veces la melena pelirroja descansando sobre el pecho del chico, otras, sus cabellos azabaches acomodados en su cuello, siempre cuidándose de no dejarse llevar por sus deseos de dormir abrazados. _

_Él la mira, y se detiene antes de besarla, como si temiera romper el espejismo de su cuerpo, sus ojos verdes le hacen olvidar todo, incluso a su amigo dolorido, y le confiesa que la ama, una vez más, que daría su vida por ella._

_Ella calla, sabiendo que la palabra amor es una trampa. Le acaricia el rostro y hace que su cuerpo cálido la cubra, le besa con lágrimas en los ojos que él no puede ver porque cualquier segundo es poco para saborear su cuerpo. Sus besos recorren sus pechos, su vientre, sus muslos blancos le reciben estremeciéndose al contacto de su lengua. Un trozo de alma se le escapa cuando le siente en su interior y él vuelve a besarla._

_Y ese trozo de alma que se le escapa, vuelve invisible a posarse junto a James._

-----------------------------------

Vuelvo a colocarme las gafas antes de que mi imaginación me traicione con visiones más duras, y regresa mi imagen. Ahora estoy pálido, como tú, pero no con tu brillo hermoso sino con un haz enfermizo, mi tez, antes ligeramente bronceada, ha perdido el color debido a que ni el quidditch consigue atraerme. Mi torso comienza a mojarse con gotas de mi cabello y lágrimas. Siempre me encierro allí porque no quiero que me vean llorar como una niña, y menos por ti, traidora. Me acerco al espejo y distingo que mis ojos castaños están apagados, ensombrecidos por una marca oscura a su alrededor. No sé cuanto tiempo seguiré soportando este estado, mientras yo languidezco día a día, tú harás promesas de amor eterno y os intercambiaréis vuestras almas con un suspiro ahogado entre jadeos.

Al verme así, esa imagen nefasta que el espejo me devuelve, me siento tan estúpido que decido volver a encerrarme en mi soledad. Sirius permanece en la misma posición donde lo dejé, aunque veo que mueve los labios imperceptiblemente. Imagino que trata de tatuarse en el corazón el nombre de su amada a base de repetirlo, quizás ensaye un poema o una carta de amor, y tengo que sonreir al saber lo mal que se le da el romanticismo. Suspiro deseando que sus sueños se cumplan y que sea todo lo feliz que yo no seré contigo.

-----------------------------------

_Mientras besos ardientes recorren su cuello, Lily remueve sus sentimientos. No puede dejar de mirarle, sabiendo lo hermoso que es, lo mucho que le soñó noche tras noche. Sirius venera su cuerpo como si fuera su diosa, la trata con cuidado y cariño, en cada roce y empuje, como a ninguna otra, porque ella no era como las demás. Nunca lo sería._

_Sus dedos pálidos se entrelazan en sus cabellos oscuros, consciente de que quizás sea la última vez que la posee. Ese quizás solo depende de ella. Y decide esperar un día más para disfrutar de él y amarle hasta dolerle el alma._

-----------------------------------

Y así regreso a mi mundo, a la monotonía de todos los días, a ahogarme en mi dolor y a tratar de olvidarte, aunque no pueda, porque siempre apareces de alguna u otra forma, cada rincón guarda un recuerdo hacia ti, incluso mi almohada, incluso mi cuerpo. Cierro los ojos y espero no despertar.

Pero siempre despierto, porque, a pesar de lo que yo piense, sigo vivo aunque no tenga alma porque tú me la robaste.

Bajo las escaleras arrastrándome por la pesada carga que llevo, y te veo. Mi mirada se posa en el suelo, esperando a que desaparezcas porque no quiero verte. Pero tu voz me reclama.

- James.

Y yo no quiero escucharla, porque tu voz me hace pedazos por dentro y retumba en mis oídos como el eco persistente de tus palabras cariñosas, porque sé que volverás a hacerme daño. Por eso, paso de largo como si fueses un fantasma y pudiese atravesarte, ya que tu presencia crea un agujero negro a mi alrededor de frío helado que me envuelve y mi interior se revuelve de nuevo con heridas abiertas.

- James.

¿Y tienes la desfachatez de repetirlo como si no te hubiese escuchado? No quiero escucharte porque me dirás que me odias, que él te hace feliz y tratarás de darme el golpe de gracia pidiéndome lo único que me queda de tu recuerdo; tus pertenencias y tus regalos, que guardo celosamente. Antes de devolvértelos los destruiré con mis propias manos, pero no permitiré que otra persona los toque. No se puede matar dos veces a la misma persona.

Tu mano se posa sobre mi hombro y me estremezco. Cierro los ojos sin darme cuenta, sintiendo la cálida caricia que me transporta al pasado. Mi cuerpo me traiciona, dándose la vuelta a pesar de que intento que todo mi peso se acumule en mis pies para evitarlo. Y en un segundo te tengo frente a mí, a pocos centímetros, viendo una extraña sonrisa entre triste e hipócrita, tu respiración entrecortada acariciando mis labios, deshaciéndome en el deseo de volver a tenerte y rozar tu mejilla antes de besarte sin importarme que tu piel haya sido usada por otro porque sé que yo te colmaré con creces.

-----------------------------------

_Nada volverá a ser igual, ambos lo saben, pero tienen que callarse los reproches. Mientras Sirius se lleva una mano al pecho, sintiendo que le estalla en mil pedazos, no puede culparla, porque si James había sufrido su mismo destino, no había más culpable que él mismo, que se atrevió a satisfacer su sueño de forma egoísta sin pensar en nadie más._

_Lily le mira por última vez, aunque se vieran miles de veces después, nunca más podría mostrar aquella mirada en público. Le dolía hacerlo, pero poco a poco su ilusión se fue desvaneciendo, y sin saberlo arrebató por completo el corazón del joven Black. Lo hacía por el bien de ambos, consciente de que si James se enterara de quien había sido el culpable, no dejaría rastro reconocible de Sirius, y lo hacía porque a pesar de que Sirius la amara, y ella pensara que era el hombre de su vida, se sorprendía a sí misma recordando las caricias cariñosas de James. Sí, aquel chico a quien había aceptado como medida desesperada por olvidar a su amor secreto, finalmente había acabado enamorándola en su ausencia mediante recuerdos escogidos._

-----------------------------------

- James, me equivoqué.

Sus ojos se empañan, una lámina acuosa que hace el verde de sus ojos aún más bellos. Unas lágrimas lentas descienden mientras ella no pierde la sonrisa. Me mira como si esperara mi reacción, no dije nada, me sentía tan vacío y confuso que no supe siquiera a qué se estaba refiriendo. Nuestra historia de amor se veía ahora tan lejana que pensé que sus raíces estaban muertas sin opción a resurgir.

Seguía sonriendo, se limpió delicadamente las lágrimas y posó su mano húmeda sobre mi mejilla. En lugar de apartarme, me deleité con su caricia, aproximando mi rostro a su mano, a pesar de que me sentía idiota por caer en sus garras traicioneras.

- Cometí un estúpido error, me arrepiento de lo que hice, James. Te pido perdón.

Su mano se deslizaba suavemente gracias a las lágrimas que contenían, rozó mis labios. Seguía sonriéndome y yo no podía hacer nada más que contener el deseo de besar sus dedos. El cosquilleo de mis entrañas me estaba matando, más salvaje que nunca. Sabía que otro roce de su mano sobre mi boca, arrancaría el perdón de mis labios, a traición, pero no podía apartarla de mi rostro.

Medité unos segundos sin apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes que me gritaban en silencio. Debía perdonarla, aunque me hubiera dejado en la miseria después de haberme engañado. No podía exigirle que me amara si no lo sentía.

- Está bien, te perdono.

Mi voz sonó derrotada y llena de cansancio. Intenté apartar su mano de mi mejilla para poder continuar con la vida vacía que ella me había dejado. Trataría de expulsar los fantasmas que me recordaban a ella. Perdonándola, me había asegurado un poco de paz para mí mismo. Pero ella no dejó que me fuera y menos aún que evitara su contacto. Se acercó a mí mientras su mano se deslizaba hacia mi nuca, atrayéndome hacia ella. Sus labios pecadores llamándome como cantos de sirena, embriagándome de recuerdos.

Mi mundo se vino abajo cuando los sentí de nuevo sobre los míos. Mis piernas flaqueaban contradiciéndome porque debía resistirme a ellos y no podía. Dejé que me besara, vendiéndome, y de nuevo, no noté en ellos rastros del veneno con que me engañó la última vez que los sentí. Podía estar engañándome otra vez, y yo otra vez caía preso de sus redes. Enlacé mi lengua con la suya, acariciándola y saboreando su boca como si nunca la hubiese conocido. En realidad, era como si fuera otra primera vez, ya que ella cargaba a sus espaldas experiencias que preferiría no imaginar. Estaba tan perdido sintiendo cómo jugueteaba lentamente, con dulzura, que mi mente evitaba reavivar el rencor en mí al imaginar dónde habían propinado besos traviesos aquellos labios.

Se separó de mí, y fue como si me doliese. Esperando que se marchara para no volver más, temiendo que aquello era un beso de despedida y olvido.

- Te quiero. Sólo a ti. Te quiero para siempre. Nunca más me separaré un segundo de ti, a menos que ahora me rechaces. Lo entendería, pero quería decírtelo.

Lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos y yo sabía que estaba siendo sincera porque Lily nunca me había dicho que me quería hasta ese momento.

Mi corazón roto volvió a latir únicamente por el impacto de sus palabras. Volví a besarla, demostrándole que la aceptaba junto a mí. El rostro en sombras que me había estado persiguiendo durante semanas, apareció un instante en mi mente para desaparecer definitivamente. No me importaba lo que Lily hubiera hecho, ni me importaba quién fuese él, porque Lily me había elegido a mí después de probar lo que ambos le ofrecíamos.

La dejé un momento en las escaleras, me esperaba para volver a clases, juntos, como lo hacíamos antes. Me encaminé hacia mi habitación, abriría la ventana para que el viento se llevara todo el sufrimiento que había acumulado allí, quería que todo empezara de nuevo.

Cuando entré, me encontré con la imagen ya habitual. La ventana estaba abierta de par en par, y Sirius estaba allí como siempre, mirando al horizonte.

- ¡Padfoot!- exclamé, rebosante de felicidad y alegría- Lily ha vuelto conmigo.

- Me alegro.

Yo estaba tan ilusionado que no me percaté del tono triste de su voz, o de si, tal vez, mi presencia efusiva le estuviera incomodando en sus reflexiones amorosas. Me volví de nuevo a las escaleras donde Lily me esperaba y caminamos de la mano hacia el Gran Comedor.

-----------------------------------

_Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Sirius. _

-----------------------------------

**Ay, creo que he sido muy cruel con los personajes (la única beneficiada es Lily, maldita, grrrr) A pesar de que James me caiga muy mal, hasta me ha dado pena de él, jejejeje. Y bueno, si Sirius está triste, que venga a hacerme compañía, yo prometo cuidarle muuuuuy bien.**

**En realidad, la parte en cursiva de Sirius y Lily ni hacia falta, con la parte de James bastaba para entenderlo todo, pero bueno, metí lo de Sirius y Lily porque quise, así queda más claro (yo que siempre estoy pidiendo a la gente que me lo deje todo clarito jejeejje) y bueno, pues ya escribía de ellos, porque un Sirius/Lily donde ni aparezcan ellos pues es algo muy surrealista ¿no?**

**Espero que os guste, admito howlers y avadas electrónicos (seguro que me ha quedado un melodrama o una cursilada ¬¬, esto me pasa por tratar de hacer algo romántico)**

**Espero vuestros reviews, que me hacen mucha ilusión. ¡Besitos!**


End file.
